


Pure Intentions

by nostaIgia



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, female ss is named akira because nora is a ugly name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostaIgia/pseuds/nostaIgia
Summary: When a night out with Hancock goes too far, SS runs to Valentine for support.Then it occurs to her, she has fallen for them both.





	1. Miss Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is only a slice of the drama I have planned, I'm really siked because this will be my first long series. Please leave a Kudos if you enjoyed!

A few drinks and a good time, pure intentions.

The Third Rail's aroma mainly consisted of strong liquor and failure-- but this was welcoming rather than distasteful to Akira and the mayor of the settlement which held the rundown tavern; John Hancock.

"So ya' gonna buy drink or scout for women Hancock?" The Mr. Handy named Whitechapel Charlie seethed to the two.

"Oh haa haa." Hancock mused sarcastically, while turning to Akira who was sat upon the rickety chair next to him. The woman simply smiled and knocked on the wooden counter. "How about we get two shots of whiskey and see what happens." Charlie complied and poured the two shots, only to slide them towards the odd pair.

"You come here often?" The ghoul joked to break the silence that began to form. She kept the smile pasted on her face, tilting her head at his question. "That's your go-to statement?" Akira stifled a laugh and shook her head, Hancock shrugged. "Seems to work with the bimbos." "I won't take that as an insult then." Before he could ask, Akira grabbed the dirtied glass and raised it slightly towards his direction. With no argument, he grabbed his glass and clinked it against hers. "Cheers!~" She chimed. Hancock couldn't help but to grin, her smile sparked something in his chest-- my oh my, perhaps this was love, or maybe something else.

One drink escalated three, which led to seven, after that no one counted because no one particularly cared. Near the end of the night they were both quite wasted.

Akira could hardly stand up, same as Hancock-- in solution they both helped each other up the stairs. "Hey...Why don't you crash at my place?" He slurred his offer but somehow the dame comprehended it. After a moment of consideration she nodded. "Yeah, sure, sure."

They managed their way up to Hancock's 'suite' only for Akira to crash on the semi-comfy bed. Rather then joining her, the mayor wandered off to another room to do god knows what. When he re-entered he was not only drunk but higher than a kite. This changed his perspective of the situation.

The situation being; a hammered brunette that he had apparent feelings for was laying in his bed.

Hancock's head was spinning while Akira simply watched in interest on what he was going to do. After a moment, he dropped his knees on the end of the mattress only for his torso to fall forwards. Before he fell too far, he used the palms of his hands to keep him raised-- each arm on either side of Akira. It all happened so fast, the ghoul had her pinned against the mattress. Both their breaths grew heavier, waiting for the next move. He subconsciously decided he would have to take charge, with a small grin he lowered his head to her neck to softly suck on it.

"h-Hancock..." Akira stammered, looking around, at anything other then him. "I.." She couldn't even finish her sentence before he began to trace kisses from her jawline, down to her neck, her collarbones...before-- "Stop.." She managed to say while being stuck in between pleasure and lack of desire for sex. Hancock pulled away, quite puzzled but he kept the cocky grin on his face to play off his confusion. "Aye..What's up?" He studied her facial expression, but straightened his posture to place both his hands on her sides without falling over. "I can't..nono..I don't really.." How was she to tell him? Before she could open her mouth he shushed her by locking lips with her. Akira pulled her arms together to place them against his chest.

"No!" She said a bit louder than expected against his lips. Hancock being startled, jerked back, quite dumbfounded aswell. His expression simply read 'confused' as he stared right back at her. "i-I..I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to come out like th-" With a quick action; Hancock dipped back down to continue his actions. 

This wasn't like him, and Akira didn't want to hurt him. 

She gritted her teeth before bracing herself, then quickly slammed her head against John's, knocking him back. The lady managed to wiggled free of his dominant position and back up towards the door, feeling the heavy weight of tears begin to form. Hancock rolled over to look at her, with one hand on his head. "Sweatheart, we were just getting started." The bed creaked as he began to get up.

No, she couldn't do anything but turn to the door and run.

Before she knew it she was out of the building, then out of Goodneighbour.

Where the hell was she going?

Where was there to go?

The neon pink light formed in her head, a safe haven-- Valentine's Detective Agency.


	2. Oh, Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't all I wanted it to be, but hey !! whatever. I hope you enjoy.

Akira swung the shabby rooked door open, slowing down her speed to hunch over, mainly to pant. It just occurred to her that she had ran all the way from Goodneighbour to Diamond City. She could feel her heart pounding, threatening to explode.

The sole survivor looked up, holding her breath. 

There was the synth behind his main desk, but not alone. Ellie stood by him, a straight face and clipboard in hand..but wait in the interview(ee) chair was a man with literal dirty blonde hair-- it might've been platinum blonde if the man took a shower. That aside he was wearing odd attire, heavily inspired by the western aesthetic.

The unknown man shot a daggering stare at Akira before slamming his fist on the table. "Thanks for the help again, Nick." He got up and lightly nudged the vault dweller to the side. "Don't let the lady boss ya' around Buck." The synth waved his hand, though the man supposedly named 'Buck' couldn't hear as he left.

After the brief exchange she had walked into, Valentine observed Akira's composure and closed his eyes, turning to Ellie before reopening them. "Why don't you take a break Ellie?" Miss Perkins couldn't help but to smile. "Taking your own advice huh?" She set the clipboard down before turning to the exit. "I'll be back in that case," She began to make her way to the door before turning to the brunette. "Take it easy on him." She teased before finally walking out.

Nick Valentine straightened his posture before standing up and walking towards Akira. "Alright, what's wrong?"

What was wrong?  
How could she say that someone that she trust but he hated, betrayed her?  
Would the words 'I told you so' come from his mouth?

"i-I..." That was the only thing that could escape from her mouth before she practically threw herself into the detective's arm for what seemed to be a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck to drag him down to the ground like a child. Nick had never seen Akira like this-- how was he suppose to know to keep his guard up around her?

After a moment of awkward silence, the sole survivor sniffed a few times, signaling that she was on the verge of crying. Nick sat up, causing her to sit up as well. He gave a soft look towards her, well-- as soft as a robot could get. "Are you going to tell this circuit board what's wrong?" Despite the situation, he still had his witty charm.

Akira looked up, wiping her eyes with her palms. She slouched over and sighed, thinking how to explain. "Hancock and I--" Valentine cut her off with a heavy groan, but was still listening. "We went out to get a few drinks...and I guess, he had too much." She bit the inside of her cheek while Nick patiently waited for her elaborate. "He got..out of hand.." 

Then it clicked in Valentine's head.

"That phsychonaut, pill popping, disgrace." The detective spat before jerking back, preparing to stand up. Quickly, Akira clutched onto him-- knowing nothing good could come out of this. "Please don't, it wasn't his fault, he just..wasn't himself." Why the hell was she defending him? She came all this way, distraught, but what was she expecting him to do? "Please, I know he's in the wrong..but.." She tightened her grip on his jacket. "Let's talk to him, not now but when he's sober." She offered. 

"That ghoul has done nothing but disrespect you, for god's sake he tried to poison you with those chems." Nick defended himself. “That ghoul?” Akira repeated, almost offended. The synth’s shoulders rose up, only for them fall back down. “I’m sorry, I’m just heated.” His neon yellow eyes darted to the side, thinking of a clever thing to say but eventually nothing popped up. “Did you run here? You need to stop straining yourself.” He very slyly changed the subject as he helped her up. Reluctantly, she obliged, allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist to hoist her up.

It was almost like dancing, the way he held her, guiding her to the bed-- but in reality she was trying to walk and was failing miserably, she had put her leg to sleep by sitting on it. A gunshot or stab wound hurts like hell, but the only thing that tops that is the pins and needles sensation that happens when your body is telling your limb to wake up.

When Akira hit the mattress she let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. Oh, how was she ever going to get through this? Her emotions settled in her chest, trying to comprehend themselves. It didn’t help that all the questions began to form as well. 

Why are you defending him? Blue clutched her hand at her mind’s act of inquiry, though she took a moment to ponder about it. Before she could rap her head around it, she felt herself doze off until she was completely asleep.


	3. sorta important !!

hey ya'll, should i rewrite this? my writing skills have become considerably better, so i wouldn't mind taking another whirl at this if anyone is interested.


End file.
